User talk:GrandMethuselah67
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:GrandMethuselah67 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! DYBAD (talk) 01:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Nice to meet you, Grand :) May you have fun with us ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Go to this chat: http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia We can talk more there. Tolerance and respect are important things. And agressively pummeling your viewpoint to no ends violate both. People are free to disagree with you, whether you like it or not. I warned you, and didn't listen. I kicked you, and you did it again. Let's hope this time the lesson will sink. DYBAD (talk) 06:24, July 1, 2015 (UTC) One more day amigo. Hypocrisy will only prevail temporarily. No petty act of "discipline" will change the fact that you did nothing wrong. Don't let a little admin getting irritated at a minor disagreement get you down. MrCubeman (talk) 19:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Zenon mary sue? definitely. either way, check out Zenon when you have the time. finally finished up his personality and storyline. (a comment wouldn't hurt, too :^) ) Emperors Arise (talk) 20:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry Grand, but you're too focused on the letter of the law rather than it's spirit, and end up going against the purpose it was created to serve. In short, you're handling it like a "lawyer" (win the case at all costs) rather than a "judge" (search of balance to preserve the essential). Your rights are thus transfered to Segatish, who seems able to be the voice of appeasement we need. DYBAD (talk) 02:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Have you contacted him about this on Talk? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:31, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Do give it a try, while I don't mind terribly when people contact me about problems, it's always better to try talking things clear between each other before drawing others into it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I take that's a no to Talking with him then. Please do give it a try. He wouldn't be the first one to give someone they don't know well position. Out of curiosity, when he appointed you how well did you know each other? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Please no tech by power-source, that's just one more can of worms we don't need to open. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, August 15, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, please note that it's series in italics, not the whole thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC) There's been few cases when someone did power and then we got absolute flood of similar ones. If you make power about technology that is based on specific power source, we're getting dozens based on that idea. Please no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, August 17, 2015 (UTC) After going to the depths of the matter with Kuopiofi, it appears "argumentative relentlessness" simply doesn't count as aggressivity on threads (back to the relativity of definitions). Banning you was thus a mistake on my part, and for this you have my sincere apologies. As you can see, it has been undone prior to this message. The Chat remains a different matter though, subjected as it is to the Community Central Chat Guidelines. Apologies again. The best thing for both of us would have been to simply agree to disagree much sooner. DYBAD (talk) 06:45, August 26, 2015 (UTC) BOOYAH. ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE HORDE. MrCubeman (talk) 19:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I forgot, my apologies also for what definitely came accross as a "personal stone" as I usually put it (the rather harsh connection between the argue-to-the-death attitude and real-life friends going their separate ways). It was originally meant as a reminder of our constructive discussion about it on Segatish's Wiki some times ago, but the temperature had clearly risen too much between us at this point to deliver it in a clean and clinical way. So... sorry about the offending end result all the same. I'm fairly certain you understand the no-compromise/no-future connection, but that's an entirely personal matter for you alone to handle, and it certainly wasn't my place to bring in up, especially in such a crude way. DYBAD (talk) 00:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't happen to me, so no idea. If it's still problem, you might want to contact Community Central (top bar Request => Staff Help) and report bug. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Just a note: it's "Power/Ability to:", not "The power/ability to:". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) You should read this story that I made up on the spot on the chat. You'll love it. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 20:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat issues Is the chat messing up (I can't join for some reason) or is it just me? Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 04:19, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Is the chat working for you, I can't connect to it. NicWynter (talk) 06:07, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Mage: The Awakening Just wanted to say wassup and ask a question or two. Also, I'm not here to bug you about the RP, but it's still related to M: TA. I decided to make a copy of my RP character (copy isn't really the right word, as I made some modifications for this story) and write a story (Here, if you want to read it. Still working on it) about him along with 2 other characters . So my questions are as follows: *When writing a character performing magic, do you go by the spells they can use listed here or do you improvise? *Got any tips on how to write a Duel Arcane? I'm kind of using your Skarsgard Chronicles as a reference for some of this stuff, but I'd like to here it from you. *Any thing that you would suggest I change with the characters I have so far to balance them and make sure I don't make one far too powerful? I've been thinking about changing their Arcanum. Feel free to answer these at your leisure on my talk page or join the chat to talk to me in person. Thanks in advance. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 04:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) this aint my first rodeo boi hmu when u better <3 <3 <3 MrCubeman (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) The Last Hunt (changes) I've been going over my plot and I've come to realization that you all might die in your current status. So I did some thinking and decided to make you all Adepts. This basically means 2 extra points for your skills and stats and arcanum. Sorry for having to do make such a radical change. Anyway, I've already told EMC and Vulture about it. They're making the changes to their characters right now. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 15:23, February 28, 2016 (UTC) The Last Hunt (Questions) Yo, Azrael here. I haven't replied yet because I'm having trouble ascertaining how to calculate the damage the agents sustain. I already have the equations down, it's just putting them into play that confuses me. "When a character attacks, it depends on the type of attack. If it's a brawling attack, it's Strength + Dexterity + Brawling bonus (if any) = Damage. Each character has one attack per turn unless that character is using two weapons, in which case it's Whatever Trait Associated with Weapon + Dexterity + Whatever bonus associated with Weapon (if any) = Damage with a -1 penalty to Dex per attack. When character is attacked, they do Dexterity + Stamina to see if the attack connects (this doesn't apply if character is getting shot at; they rely on the roll of the shooter), and if it does, they roll Stamina + Resolve - Whatever bonus associated with the weapon (if any) = damage done." What I trouble reconciling is the first paragraph and second part of the third paragraph. These two seemingly conflict or I'm just overanalyzing things. So which one do I use or....? Also, how do I calculate their bleeding (lethal damage)? You said a 1/2 penalty, but I'm still a bit fuzzy. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 22:55, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's me again. If you're not too busy, could you reply to the RP? It's just that everyone else seems ready to go (myself included). Get back to me when you can. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 21:06, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Grand, we seem to have forgotten Merits for our characters. Or do we not use those? Write back when you can. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 16:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Nobilis Shenanigans Just wondering if you'd be up for a game of Nobilis later in the future. Will just have to figure out how to convert the rules into a PbP format. Which sounds doable since I have heard (well, read) that it is fairly light on the rules and more focused on roleplaying. Let me know if you are interested.EvilMegaCookie (talk) 01:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Scrublord Huffius Hey, Azrael wanted me to tell you that the cool kids are all on CRP wiki. That's all. Scrublord Huffius (talk) 22:41, March 18, 2016 (UTC) The Story I'm pretty sure you remember that story we talked about on CRP Chat involving Post-Humans and the Steinher Institute. Well, I've started writing that story and I've taken to posting the chapters on FictionPress as opposed to putting them in a blog or using Wattpad (ew, Wattpad). So, if you're still interested, then here is the link: The Steinher Initiative NyricTheDeceiver (talk) 05:21, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Grand ! I answered your comment on blog:GrandMethuselah67/Character Sheet: Akira Akira 's sheet a few days ago, just wanted to know if you still had something to add, as it was quite the interesting talk and a few points were still pending. DYBAD (talk) 00:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) He can command the oneiroi, but that isn't same ass manipulating the dreams. And top of the pic is on the first reading only place where dreams are mentioned, certainly no other site connects him to dreams. Wouldn't be first time someone added unconnected things to pages after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:19, December 7, 2018 (UTC)